Friendship Hanging by a Thread
by Izzy Cat
Summary: I use dub names. Serena has lost all of her friends for some unknown reason, now she has to face all of her problems on her own, or at least with Darien. Rated T just in case.


**Friendship by a Thread **

Chapter One: Tearful Serena

It was a cold winter's night in Juban, Tokyo. Many people were not of this world, by 'of this world', I mean dreaming in a peaceful slumber. Nevertheless, not everyone was asleep. Serena Tsukino was busy thinking about todays past events.

"_Sailor Moon, why don't you show up on time?!" _a picture of Sailor Jupiter flashed into her mind.

"_You're a klutz as Serena and Sailor Moon!" _an angry picture of Sailor Venus appeared in Serena's mind.

"_Maybe you should care less about your social life and more on your grades and fighting," _an angry and disappointed face of Sailor Mercury came into her mind.

However, the comment that hurt her the most was the one that came from Sailor Mars/Raye. _"Could you leave us alone?! All we need you for is being Sailor Moon, so we don't need to hear your crying and wailing any longer!"_ Serena could barely resist breaking out into tears in front of them, she was so scared because she wondered what she had done to them and so angry because she knew that she didn't deserve it, or, at least, she thinks she didn't deserve it. In the end, she did end up crying, she wanted the Scouts to see the pain and sorrow that they inflicted upon her.

_Serena put her head down and began to cry. She didn't wail nor blubber, silent tears were falling out of her eyes and onto the ground. She could sense that the Scouts didn't show remorse._

"_I understand, guys," Sailor Moon wiped away her tears, "What ever you are angry for, I regret my actions-"_

_Sailor Mars interrupted, "You always say that, you never mean it!" Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter reverted to their normal selves and left Sailor Moon to her pitiful crying. She received no sympathy._

What Serena did was a mystery to herself, she didn't understand at all. The only person who understood her was Darien, and even he's been a bit distant lately.

"Maybe it's me," Serena told herself, sadness overwhelming her; she definitely thought that it was she. "Destiny sucks,"

Serena finally fell asleep she faced a sleepless amount of hours, tossing and turning, having horrible nightmares, they consumed her. At around three o'clock in the morning, Serena decided she could sleep no longer. She plucked up all of her courage to call Amy, or at least one of the Scouts. Serena almost touched the final digit of the number but she didn't, she decided that calling them this late would make them even angrier with her than they already were. Finally, she called Darien instead, hoping he would answer; she really needed to talk someone. She couldn't talk to her parents of course.

"C'mon, Darien. Please pick up," she hoped.

The only sound that came from Serena's room was the sound of the other end of the phone, finally, it stopped ringing and Serena hoped that Darien answered.

There was a brief pause until Serena heard a yawn, "Hello?" Darien asked drowsily.

"Darien, it's me, Serena," Serena said quickly.

"What? Serena? Why are calling at this hour?" Darien said, having snapped out of his quick spell of drowsiness.

"Well, I keep on having these horrible nightmares and recurring dreams of todays past events. What the Scouts said to me, they are really angry with me this time, Darien. And I don't know why." Serena explained.

"Tell me about it. Maybe it'll make you feel better," Darien said, lending his ear and amount of sleeping time.

Serena told Darien about today and Darien was gob smacked that the scouts would act that way toward Serena.

"Don't worry, Serena. It will blow over by tomorrow," Darien said reassuring her, he didn't want to worry her with his thoughts either.

"You really think so?! Thanks, Darien. You're the best!" Serena declared.

"No problem," Darien replied, "Just never call me at this hour again,"

Serena laughed; she knew he was joking, "Bye,"

"Bye, Serena," Darien said and put the receiver down, he still couldn't stop worrying about the friendship between the Scouts, things seem to be hanging from a thread.

Later that day, before school, at Hikawa Shrine. The Sailor Scouts were having a secret meeting discussing the Serena 'problem'.

Raye was first to speak at the meeting, "Serena doesn't deserve to be leader if you ask me, one of us would be much better at it,"

The raven-haired girl sighed, "Aren't any of you gonna say anything against her?!" she looks at Amy. "Amy?"

"Huh?" Amy said, not listening to the conversation at hand. "Yeah, you should be leader," she said unenthusiastically.

"Yeah, Amy's right, you would be much better suited to be leader," Lita agreed.

"Ditto," Mina said shortly.

"Then it's settled, I'm leader, Serena's out of the group," Raye said, "Mina, you're going to tell her tomorrow, 'kay?"

"Alright, I will," Mina, agreed.

_I don't know about this_, Amy thought, she didn't dare to say that aloud.

_Maybe Raye's right about Serena_, Lita thought.

_I always am stuck with the hard and dirty work!_ Mina thought angrily.

_This is so awesome! I'm finally leader! _Raye grinned.

Serena was still depressed on her way to school. She walked with her head down and sprits low, she briefly turned her head upwards to see Amy and Lita on their way to school.

_Maybe we've cleared up that misunderstanding_, Serena thought hopefully. She ran over to them and began to talk casually to them as if nothing had happened.

"Hey, Amy! Hey, Lita!" Serena yelled cheerfully while running up to them. It looked as if Amy was going to say something but Lita put her hand on her shoulder and nodded her head, as if to say, 'No, we were told not to fraternise with the enemy,' Amy and Lita picked up their pace a little and left Serena slowly trailing behind, until they were fully out of site. Serena stopped and yelled into the heavens, "It's not fair!" the world seemed to have heard her because dogs were barking, she was getting reactions from people shouting across to her, "Life's not fair, kid,"

Darien even heard her, "Poor Serena," was all he could say.

For the rest of the way to school she kept her head down.

"Ouch!" a man yelped. It appeared that Serena had bumped into an old man because she wasn't paying attention to what she was doing.

She looked up an apologised, "I'm so sorry, mister-"

He interrupted, "That's okay, little lady. Don't call me mister again though, call me Kentaro, okay?"

"Okay, I will, my name's Serena," Serena said, "Goodbye then, Kentaro," Serena started to leave but Kentaro stopped her.

"You seem a bit down, little missy," Serena didn't answer but Kentaro knew what something was up, "It's okay. I'm sure you'll resolve that fight with you and your friends. Bye now," Kentaro left.

"Wait!" Serena shouted, "How do you know?"

"Ah, an old man just knows these things," he then left without another word.

_He's weird_, Serena thought, _I hope he's right though_.

Serena's sprits lifted for the rest of the way to school for some reason.

Serena sat down at her school desk and put her head upon the desk and sighed. While Serena weren't looking, Amy quickly looked at her and looked back and Amy thought about how sad she was feeling, not a friend in the world.

"What's the matter, Serena?" Molly asked, "You're looking a little pale, you're not sick are you?"

"No, Molly. It's nothing like that, no need to worry about it," Serena reassured.

"You sure?" Molly asked worridly. She nodded her head, "Okay, then. I guess I'll just leave you alone then," Molly left Serena to her moping.

"I'm sorry… Molly," Serena apologised silently, hoping that she didn't hurt her feelings.

Later, after school, Serena headed home, alone. She figured that Molly was mad at her because she didn't talk to her the rest of the school day.

She crossed one of the most busiest roads in town, not really paying any attention to her surroundings. Serena went into the middle of the road and stopped, it's not entirely known why though. A car was zooming towards her, too late to run way, Serena stood there, eyes closed and prepared for impact. The car came closer and-

"Serena!"


End file.
